happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rock Around the Clockwork
Rock Around the Clockwork is an HTFF Episode where Clockwork leads a tour through a clock. Episode Roles Starring * Clockwork Featuring * Analogue and Digital * Lumpy * Stitches * Josh * Booko * Sniffles * Crank * Grinder Plot The episode begins in Sniffle's lab with a bunch of characters and Clockwork standing next to a grandfather clock. Sniffles points at the group with his shrink ray and pulls the trigger, but at the last moment, Lumpy feels the need to use the bathroom and runs off, not getting shrunk like everyone else. Sniffles then picks everyone up and puts them inside the clock. Everyone is shown inside the clock, most of them looking around in awe. Clockwork gets everyone attention and goes to take them on a tour of the clock. However Crank and Grinder both split from the group. Crank is seen actually impressed by the inside of the clock while Grinder attempts to remove some gold colored gears. Unfortunately, while trying to do this, two gears crush his hands. In horror Grinder pulls away from the gears, his hands crushed, and he ends up backing up the edge of a platform. Crank lets out a scream as Grinder is crushed between two large gears. The rest of the group is shown again, with Stitches wondering were Crank and Grinder are. Clockwork walks the group up to a sideways gear and hopes on it, prompting everyone else to do so. Everyone does so and a few smile as they go around in circles a few time before Clockwork makes them all jump off. Unfortunately as Stitches jumps off, a loose stitch hooks onto the gear and causes her to trip. Stitches is now hanging by her stitch upside down from the gear and is heading to another gear. She screams in terror and everyone turns to her. Analogue and Digital quickly run over to help, along with Josh. As the three make it tot the gear a pendulum suddenly swings down and hits Josh and he gets sliced in half. blood splashes onto Analogue and Digital, blinding them. They both smash into each other before the pendulum swings back and slices them as well. Booko freaks out and runs off while Clockwork sighs at all the trouble occurring before heading to follow Booko, leaving Stitches to get her head crushed between two gears. Booko is then shown to have managed to make it to the face of the clock and she happily opens a door in it. Outside she spots Sniffles and waves at him to help her, but he is unable to hear her. Booko sighs and is then slices by one of the hands of the clock. Clockwork is then shown again, heading down to the bottom of the clock, when he runs into Crank's dead body impaled on many springs. Clockwork shakes his head at this and keeps going. Soon he reaches the bottom of the clock and opens a small door at the bottom. He steps out of the clock and pulls a remote out of his pocket, but just as he presses it, Lumpy steps on him. Sniffles ray then shoots lumpy, making him grow and destroy Sniffles house. The episode ends with Lumpy looking around in confusion before walking off. End Tag "Only Time Will Tell The Truth" Deaths # Grinder is crushed by gears. # Josh, Analogue and Digital are sliced in half by a pendulum. # Stitches' head is crushed. # Booko is sliced in half by a clock hand. # Crank is impaled by springs. # Clockwork is stepped on. # Sniffles is killed when Lumpy outgrows his house. Injuries # Grinder's hands are crushed. Category:TV Season 1 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Size change episodes